Critical Block
Critical Block is a Normal Move Card. It is not to be confused with the similar Velociraptor Move, Final Fury. Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Normal *Sign: Rock *Compatibility Tabs: All *Usage Condition: You have to win against your opponent's Critical Move to use this Move. *Effect: After your attack, a trio of Velociraptor come and stomp on your opponent, blocking them from attacking with their Critical Move next round! Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 技-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (028-技; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **3rd Edition (022-技; ft. vs. Spinosaurus) **2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (022-技; ft. vs. Ceratosaurus) **4th Edition (028-技; ft. vs. Shantungosaurus) **5th Edition (034-技; ft. vs. Triceratops) **2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (037-技; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **6th Edition (042-技; ft. vs. Iguanodon) **2007 1st Edition (031-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2007 1st Edition+ (031-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **2007 2nd Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Neovenator) **2007 3rd Edition (042-技; ft. none) **2007 4th Edition (042-技; ft. vs. Euoplocephalus) **2007 4th Edition+ (051-技; ft. vs. Euoplocephalus) **Gekizan 1st Edition (029-技; ft. vs. Anchiceratops Featured Character: Spike Taylor) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (032-技; ft. vs. Muttaburrasaurus) **Kakushin 4th Edition (020-技; ft. Albertaceratops) *English **Original Edition (New; Move-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **1st Edition (Move-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (028-Move; ft. vs. Shantungosaurus) **3rd Edition (034-Move; ft. vs. Triceratops) **4th Edition (037-Move; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **5th Edition (042-Move; ft. vs. Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (032-Move; ft. vs. Ceratosaurus) **Nemesis Edition (Move-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (031-Move; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (047-Move; ft. vs. Neovenator) **Series 2 3rd Edition (042-Move; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (051-Move; ft. vs. Euoplocephalus) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 技-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **1st Edition Extension (技-04; ft. vs. Giganotosaurus) **2nd Edition (028-技; ft. vs. Shantungosaurus) **3rd Edition (037-技; ft. vs. Wuerhosaurus) **4th Edition (042-技; ft. vs. Iguanodon) **2008 Special Edition (032-技; ft. vs. Ceratosaurus) **Series 2 1st Edition (031-技; ft. vs. Acrocanthosaurus) **Series 2 2nd Edition (047-技; ft. vs. Neovenator) **Series 2 3rd Edition (042-技; ft. none) **Series 2 4th Edition (051-技; ft. vs. Euoplocephalus) Critical Block Card 7.png|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) CriticalJap3rd.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Critical Block Card 06 3rd back.png|Back of Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 3rd Edition) Critical Block Card 6.png|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2006 Winter Season Edition) CriticalJap20071st.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) CriticalJap20071stback.jpg|Back of Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition) CriticalJap20072nd.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) CriticalJap20072ndback.jpg|Back of Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) Critical Block Card 5.png|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition) Critical Block Card 3.gif|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Critical Block.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 4th Edition) Critical3rd.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Critical3rdback.jpg|Back of Critical Block arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Critical4th.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (English 4th Edition) Critical Block Card 8.png|Critical Block arcade card (English 5th Edition) Critical Block Card 4.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (English 2008 Special Edition) CriticalS22nd.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) CriticalS22ndback.jpg|Back of Critical Block arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Critical Block Card Eng S2 3rd.png|Critical Block arcade card (English S2 3rd Edition) Critical Block Card Eng S2 4th.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (English S2 4th Edition) CriticalTaiS21st.jpg|Critical Block arcade card (Taiwanese S2 1st Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Normal *Owner: Seth, Rod (Alpha Gang) *Used by: Terry *Debut: Metal Imbalance **Appeared In: 36-37 *Used to Block: Chomp, Ace, Paris *Effect: A trio of Velociraptor appear and pounce on your opponent, stopping them from using their Move Cards! *Other: Critical Block seems to have never existed as its own card. Instead, it and Final Fury are part of the same triangular Velociraptor "Multiple Move" Card created by Seth from the Velociraptor trio's original Dinosaur Card. Despite its effectiveness, Critical Block was only ever used twice in quick succession, after which the Multiple Move card was never seen or mentioned again. Trivia *Both the Critical Block and Final Fury arcade cards each have artworks that display the Velociraptor attacking the opponent and standing beside the dinosaur using the Move. The only way to distinguish the two Moves is by comparing the Japanese names: Final Fury has 4 characters in its name; Critical Block has 5 characters in its name, the last of which looks like a backwards capital "J" with a double-quote mark in the top-right gap (this: じ). *The anime's Critical Block stops your opponent from activating Move Cards, which more closely matches the arcade's similar Troodon Move, Move Block, instead. *In the arcade, no damage is dealt by the Velociraptors themselves when Critical Block is activated, despite having the same animation as the damage-dealing Final Fury. *Artwork from several of its various arcade cards are used on the TCG Move Cards Pin Down (07 1st/1st+), Pile On (06 5th), and Confusing Leap (06 4th). Gallery Critical Block (Velociraptor) 04.jpg|Critical Block used on Chomp Critical block.PNG|Critical Block stopping Paris' and Ace's Move Cards from activating Critical Block 1.png|Critical Block in the arcade by Ankylosaurus… Critical Block 2.png|…and Allosaurus has lost Scissors, its Sign's attack Critical Block.png|Utahraptor using Critical Block against Alpha Wuerhosaurus in the Alpha Exam game mode Category:Move Cards Category:Arcade Category:Anime Category:Alpha Gang